


Monster Babysitters[Monster Sora X FEM Reader]

by Vidjauser



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Kingdom Hearts Reader-Insert, Monster - Freeform, Monstropolis, Reader-Insert, Sora Monster, Sora Reader Insert, Sora x Reader - Freeform, babysitter, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidjauser/pseuds/Vidjauser
Summary: Your boyfriend Sora takes you to a surprise planet and you meet a small girl named Boo. You realize Sora cares for you more than you think.





	Monster Babysitters[Monster Sora X FEM Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Old Reader-Insert Oneshot with Sora. Check out my Wattpad for more stories and my Instagram for art. I am slowly transferring some stories from my Kingdom Hearts Oneshot book over here into their own stories.  
> My Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Vidjauser  
> My Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/vidjauser/?hl=en

Sometimes you wondered why Sora dragged you into things: into other worlds. It gave you headaches each time trying to comprehend anything, and the last time you landed in another world, you landed directly in the ocean where fish tore your bathing suit and embarrassed you. Since then, you haven't traveled much with Sora—even if you missed him. So when Sora said that you were coming with him to a surprise planet, you nagged his ear off. 

"Come on, it will be fun." Sora laughed at your pouting face, even poking your cheek with his finger—knowing it annoyed you. He found that face cute and constantly annoyed you purposely to see it.

"Hard to know when you don't even know what's going on, or where we're going." You rolled your eyes.

Somehow, beyond all that sass dwelling inside you, Sora still managed to love you deep within his heart. He just liked to push your buttons and jam your circuits too.

As the two of you boarded the Gummiship, you took the seat to his left and huffed, crossing your arms. You kept the same attitude the entire ride to wherever Sora was taking you, and you didn't talk to him through the galaxy.

Eventually, though, you did look up at the wavy arrays of colors. Your knee bounced, tapping your foot against the ground. "So, where are we going?" You tried to coax it out of Sora. From the side of the chair, he waved his hand around dismissively.

"You'll see when we get there. You'll have lots of fun."

"You keep saying that, and I'm not so sure I will."

"I mean it. I know this place, and you'll like it." For a moment, he made you smile as he peeked over the seat, flashing the trump of dorky smiles.

"Fine, but I'm going to fix my makeup as we wait," you replied as you took out some of your mascara and favorite color of eyeshadow from your handbag. You lifted the mascara up to your eyelashes. Sora hesitatingly grunted. Your hand jerked to a stop just as the end of the mascara brush touched your eyelashes. "What?" You frowned, taking the makeup away from your face and turning away from the compact mirror in your other hand. "What is it?"

"You... probably won't need to put makeup on during this trip."

"Why? I want to look good, so why not?" Not that you wanted to sound insecure, but mascara always made your eyes pop a bit brighter than Sora's. How did his eyelashes always look so fabulous? Wait, that's not what you're mad about right now.

"Well, there's just a little problem with that," Sora said, pinching his fingers almost together, trying to gesture it to you.

This didn't settle in your stomach very well. Hesitatingly you asked, "What is it? Are my eyebrows going to singe off like the time Axel thought it was a perfect time to light a fire for s'mores himself? Or will my mascara implode?" You never noticed when you exaggeration took the rails. 

"No, no!" He gasped. That same hand he pinched together reached behind his head to scratch—a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. "You might change, and it might go away. I just don't want you to waste your makeup." 

Your jaw dropped. Why the hell did Sora sound insane at this moment? "What do you mean? Change?"

"It's apart of the order we have to do to fit in with the world. You're not around enough, so I never got to explain it to you," he explained now, "And I mean what I say. You might change."

"But what will change exactly?"

"You, entirely."

"What the heck Sora?!" You snapped and threw the mirror at him; it hit him on the shoulder (cause you totally weren't aiming at his face). "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did!" He raised his hands defensively.

"Yeah, but why not earlier? I don't want to look hideous."

"Cause I knew you wouldn't come." He smiled. "And you never... I just know you'll have fun here. I guarantee it."

"So you know everything? Ugh. What are we even doing?"

"Babysitting."

You nearly facepalmed. "You call that a fun date? Watching over someone else's child as they go out on a real date?" Ugh, you sounded like a bitch right now, but as you looked out to the sky and saw the meteors and stars, your stomach wanted to scream at you. This just wasn't worth it. Little did Sora know, you weren't the fondest at travel that he was. You didn't hear him as he rambled on in this defensive, yet somehow positive voice, and remained distracted; your eyes locked-on the loose rocks nearby the ships, wondering what would happen if they would hit the ship and cause it to crash. Curling your legs to your chest, you placed your hands on your knees and interrupted Sora, "I'm not comfortable at all."

"—huh?! Why?" Sora leaned over his seat and looked at you with his eyebrows raised in worry. His eyes first fell to your legs tucked into your chest, and instantly knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"It's... really nothing Sora. Let's just get there, alright? If I change, I change... I don't care at this point."

Sora sighed. He should've stood up and hugged you, but he saw the destination in the distance. "Oh, there it is!" The hyperactive boy that was your boyfriend bounced to his feet and pointed to the world in the distance. Beyond all the meteors and things floating through space, you saw a large round planet. "Monstropolis."

"I—" You decided not to question the name and shook your head. "That means we're almost there, right?" Leaning forward, you squint your eyes to see it better without moving from your seat. The world had weird... doors sprouting from it, and it looked so much more different from your own home planet. "Are we going door-shopping?"

"Yes! Wait—what? No!" This time he pouted and crossed his arms. "We're not. Now close your eyes, I want you to try to be surprised when we land." Sora instinctively moved in front of you to block your further view on the world he desperately wanted to keep a surprise for you.

I think I already know the surprise, you sighed to yourself but reluctantly moved your hands over your eyes to cover them. You heard Sora exclaim more words excitingly as he powered the ship forward to this Monstropolis. You kept your body pinned securely to the seat as you rocked forward from the occasional power boosts. The movements of the ships made you complain incoercible words only you understood; until Sora landed the ship, you didn't stop.

Sora abruptly pulled you to your feet and took your hands off your eyes, replacing them with his for a moment. "I'm going to remove my hands, but keep your eyes closed, 'kay?"

"What was the point of you taking my hands off then?" You groaned.

"Don't question me. We're about to step onto the planet."

You nodded and he removed his hands to move them to your shoulders. He pushed you with a gentle force and lead you off the ship, maneuvering you to your next destination. You had to place your full trust in him to not ram you into a wall.

The first thing you felt was a breeze with just the gentle taste of smoke in the air. Relying on Sora heavily to take you forward, you tried to keep your hands securely to your side but once in a while they jumped in front of your chest—instincts thinking you would fall one moment. He took you up some steps on a road that felt like brick underneath your feet.

"There's a door, and I'm going to get it for you, OK? Stay right there." His hands released your shoulders, and for a second, you felt as though you were on your own. A creak sounded in your forward direction and Sora reached out and took your hand. "I've got you. Come this way." For some reason... his hand felt furry when they touched yours? No, don't question it. He hyped up the surprise, and if you ruin it and destroy your boyfriend's child-like behavior, then you're a monster.

Sora stopped you and released you entirely. "We're here! You can open your eyes!"

You uncovered your eyes and blinked. You saw an open space with a reception desk not that far in front of you. The room smelled fresh with cleaning supplies. You looked to the ground, seeing a fresh polish shining on the marble. For a second you could almost see your reflection—

"I'm not down there silly." Sora chuckled from behind you.

"What, are we going to work in an office—?"

"Ta-dah!" Sora cheered, throwing his arms open in surprise the second you turned around. 

You blinked more, but then only stared—jaw dropping open. Sora... Had fur!! Grey fur like a hairy dog, and his hair was legit red spikes? He had this cat-like smile with canines and not a nose in sight. 

Not to sound nosy yourself, but you had to walk around Sora and take in the sight of the new him. Out of all the worlds you'd traveled with your boyfriend, you'd never seen him change so significantly. You leaned down and pulled a small tail that was on his pant less bottom.

"Hey!"

"Sora..." You breathed out. The sides of your mouth rose and the loudest laugh burst from your throat. "You look like a dork!"

Sora gasped, pointing to himself. "What, me?! You mean I don't look scary?!"

Blowing a raspberry, you rolled your eyes. "Are you serious right now? No!" You giggled, holding your stomach. Then you saw the claws on your own hands, admiring them with awe. "So this is what you meant by change." You waited a moment before smiling. "You remembered..."

Sora touched the back of his head, chuckling. "Of course I did. You love creepy things, but I couldn't get you to Halloween Town anytime soon for our next date. So when Donald, Goofy, and me discovered this place, I instantly thought of you—and knew I wanted to take you here in the future." He scratched the side of his mouth. "I'm so grateful for Donald helping me out here... Cause this place combines your love of cuteness and scary things." Hearing that, your heart warmed and you rushed into his arms, hugging him. He caught you and wrapped his arms tight around you, his chin leaning on the top of your head.

"You're too sweet for my bitter heart Sora." You placed your cheek onto his chest, feeling the fur tickle the area. For a second, it made up for the fact he didn't have a beard that would tickle your face when you kissed him.   
Sora cupped the back of your neck. "You're not bitter." He laughed, laying his other hand on your lower back. "You just have an ole' fighter's heart, and that's fine. And you look cool too!" He exclaimed and moved his hands to hold both your arms lovingly.

You shoved him by the shoulder but still held him in your arms. "Oh shush..." You chuckled, glancing around the place. Then a reminder popped into your head. "Oh! Yeah, weren't we supposed to be babysitting someone?"

"Right!" He nodded his head, taking your wrist into his hand. "Sully is this way!"

Eventually his hand made it down into yours.

"Are we babysitting Sully?"

***

"Now Boo, you behave, OK? Mike and I need to go do some things. For the birthday party," The big, blue, and hairy monster by the name of Sully—which you found out when Sora introduced you to the three—whispered next to Sora's ear . "And we'll be back in a few hours." Sully patted the top of the little girl's head, ruffling her black hair and messing up her pigtails. The girl giggled and reached up to give Sully a huge hug, calling him kitty in the process.

"Now, Sora, remember what we said and don't let Boo into the conference room, OK?" Mike—a small, round, and green monster with one eye—fingergunned Sora. "That's where we're having the code-BD."

Sora grinned and scooped up Boo into his left arm as his right arm raised a fist high into the air. "You can count on me!" He cheered, determined. Man did you see that determination everywhere, and you loved it. Boo mimicked him cutely, raising both her fists into the air and cheering alongside with Sora. The sight made your attitude from earlier seem like ancient history—where you had been a brat to Sora. After this, you don't think that you'd be doing that again for a while; or at least until Sora dragged you into the next world forcefully.

"And you:"

Mike snapped his finger at you, making you tilt your head up and hum and "yes?"  
He—emphasized?— his blink, making you assume he was winking at you. "Make sure Boo and Sora don't have a party without us."

"Will do Mike." You giggled.

"Mike, we have to go." Sully picked Mike up by his entire head.

"Hey!" Mike complained, kicking his four limbs around. "I can walk myself ya know!"

Boo giggled, clapping her hands together. "Mike Wazowski!"

"Yeah, Boo." Sora chuckled and bounced her in his arms before he lifted her high above his head carefully. "That's Mike Wazowski! You're so smart."

Sora just couldn't be more adorable to you, and you loved it even more. "Hey Boo," you said to her and waved with a big smile on your face. The girl was full of energy and you could tell that she should probably burn some of it before this major monster party. "What do you want to do?"

Sora lowered the girl from his arms, setting her on the ground. He kept a protective eye on her with his hands on his hips. "Yeah Boo. I was thinking we would play a game of Scare-and-go-Boo?" He suggested.

"That sounds like a fun game." You squatted down, reaching over to adjust her pigtails, which had been messed up from Sully earlier, "Would you like to be my partner? I haven't played the game before and might need some help."

"Then I can scare you both. Roar!" Sora jumped into attack position playfully, raising his claws up as though he would actually scare you. Boo merely giggled and clapped her hands, running into your arms.

Surprised, you looked down to the little girl with a smile forming. You wrapped your arms around her before picking her up. Standing in front of Sora, you grinned and placed a hand on your hip challengingly. "Oh, yeah? Think you can? I don't think so. Boo and I are stronger together than you!" You booped Sora's nose, making him pout and swat your hand away from his face.

"Prove it. I'm it first. I'm gonna go count and you two hide! Prepare to be scared." He turned away from you and raced to the nearest wall, covering his face with his crossed arms, then placed them on the wall. "One, two, three..."

"Boo, we need to hide," You whispered to the girl and placed her on the ground, hunching over to her level to meet her eyes. "Know any good places to hide?"

Boo jumped from foot to foot before she pointed towards an area—under the table.

"Okay, let's go—" You followed the girl, holding your mouth to hold back any giggles; under the table was the easiest place to be found, but you trusted Boo. The two of you ducked under the table and Boo crawled into your lap, hiding in your chest as though Sora wouldn't be able to see her if he looked under the table.

You silenced your breathing a smidge and held Boo close with both hands.

Something dangling in front of the table caught your eyes almost immediately. It was something a bright yellow with red polka dots peppered on it. An idea crossed your mind and you reached forward, tugging the clown suit down to block the entrance to under the table, blocking both Boo and you from sight to anyone from a distance. As long as the two of you stayed still, you would be fine behind the costume.

Seconds ticked on and you listened to Sora call his final numbers before he ended with a: "Ready or not, here I come!" He laughed and turned around, searching the open area first for both you and Boo.

Boo and you wanted to laugh, so you covered each other's mouths.

Sora searched the area, but he couldn't find you behind your funny disguise. So he jumped into the next room to start searching, leaving you and Boo to sit in the area and freely giggle to yourselves.

"How long until you think he finds us?" You giggled to Boo and held her close.

Time passed—you didn't know how much since you were too afraid to poke your head out from under the table—and Sora still hadn't found you. You smiled, knowing he was too much of a dork to search the area thoroughly. You and Boo were solid gold at this point; especially Boo, who fell asleep in your arms. It was a good thing, so she would be nice and energized for the party.

What an easy win for all of you...

"Boo, Sora! We're back!" Sully called out. Oh, he and Mike must have finished setting the party up for Boo!

Boo shifted in your arms and she lifted her head tiredly from holding you. "Kitty?" She asked in a tired voice. "Kitty!" You released Boo and allowed her to tear down the clown costume—that was actually Mike's size—and race to Sully's open arms. "Kitty!" You took the costume as you emerged and folded it on the table.

"Hiya Boo," Sully said, smiling. He picked her up and held her in a loving embrace. Then he booped her nose gently with his claw, watching you move out from under the table. "Playing a game?"

"Yeah, hide-and-seek." You chuckled and stretched a bit, popping your back from the long stay under the table. "Let's just say Sora is a horrible finder." You winked.

Sully chuckled, tickling the giggling Boo's sides. "I'm glad my Boo is a winner. But where is Boo by the way? We want him to come see the surprise too. Boo would like him there, and so would us. And you too."

"I'll go seek him then." You nodded your head and waved your hand. "I'll see you later Boo."

You started to leave and very quietly, you heard Sully praise Boo, "Did you behave for them, Boo—?"

This world had so many smiles for you—and hearing that was one of them.

Sora was nowhere to be seen. You'd checked the room that you and Boo hid the first time, and there was no trace of him. You hugged your arms, looking around the hallway that reached tall enough that it would take more than a dozen of you to reach the ceiling.

"Sora! Sora!" You called out, your voice echoing off the walls of the big room.   
Passing some yellow containers—your eyes grazing them briefly as you wondered their purpose—you turned the corner and walked down a more narrow hallway, looking around for your boyfriend desperately. You cupped your mouth, "Sor—AH!" You screamed as Sora burst out from behind some boxes, his hands raised as he cried out boo!

"You're dang right I'm Sorah!"

You fell backward but Sora was quick on his feet as always and caught you in his arms, laughing down as he held your lower back. His face was inches away from yours with a loving grin plastered on his dorky monster face. "Did I scare ya?"


End file.
